With the advent of artificial surfaces for competitive running which surfaces usually are harder than previously used natural surfaces, it has been found necessary to cushion the runner's foot as much as possible to lessen the shock resulting as the foot is set down. One example of such cushioning is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,527, entitled: ATHLETIC SHOE and issud on Apr. 25, 1978, with the same inventor as this application. Such cushioning is provided in the shoe of that patent by resilient cleats positioned on the bottom of the sole and extending vertically downward toward the running surface. These cleats provide both traction and cushioning as the foot contacts the running surface.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved cleat design for athletic shoes which enhances both the traction and the cushioning effect rendered to the runner.